Volantis
6 |Herrscher =Triarchen von Volantis Drachenherren aus Valyria (ehemals) }} Volantis (im Original: Volantis) ist ein Stadtstaat im südlichen Essos, östlich von der Orangenen Küste gelegen und zählt zu den neun Freien Städte. Es ist die südlichste und älteste der Freien Städte. Die große Hafenstadt wurde einst als valyrische Kolonie gegründet. Die Stadt liegt auf beiden Seiten der Mündung des großen Flusses Rhoyne. Beide Seiten werden durch eine mächtige Brücke, die Lange Brücke, verbunden. Volantis besitzt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Freien Städten wie Braavos oder Pentos, viele Sklaven. Diese werden auf dem Gesicht tätowiert, so dass sie leicht identifiziert werden können. Zum Bespiel zeigt ein Fischtattoo an, dass der Sklave als Fischer tätig ist. Die Menschen aus Volantis sind als Volantene bekannt. In der Serie Geschichte Volantis ist die älteste der Freien Städte und wurde vor etwa 1000 Jahren als valyrische Kolonie gegründet. Nach dem Untergang Valyrias erlangten die ehemaligen Kolonien ihre Unabhängigkeit. Im darauffolgenden Jahrhundert des Blutes entbrannte ein Kampf um die Vorherrschaft zwischen den verschiedenen Parteien. Volantis als älteste Kolonie sah sich als Nachfolger Vaylrias und ging dem entsprechend gegen die anderen Stadtstaaten vor. Erst das Eingreifen des jungen Aegon Targaryen, dem späteren Eroberer der Sieben Königslande, beendete den Vormarsch der Volantener. Staffel 1 Der falsche Weinhändler in Vaes Dothrak rühmt sich mit edelsten Weinen vom Arbor, aus Dorne und aus Volantis. Staffel 2 Robb Stark trifft nach einer Schlacht die junge Sanitäterin Talisa. Sie ist weit weg von zu Hause, wie Robb an ihrem Aussehen erkennt. Daraufhin behauptet sie, die Tochter eines Kaufmanns aus Volantis zu sein. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Talisa in Wahrheit zum Adel von Volantis gehört. Später sprechen Robb und Talisa darüber, warum sie Heilerin geworden ist. Sie erzählt, dass ihr kleiner Bruder einst in den Rhoyne gefallen sei und von einem Sklaven gerettet wurde. Staffel 3 Tyrion Lennister unterhält sich als Meister der Münze mit Olenna Tyrell über die Kosten der bevorstehenden königlichen Hochzeit. Olenna verlangt von Podrick Payn Feigen zu holen. Als dieser zurück kommt merkt Olenna zynisch an, ob er diese erst aus Volantis holen musste. Als die Kommandanten der Zweitgeborenen eine Frage beantworten müssen, ziehen sie jeweils Münzen, eine aus Meereen, eine aus Volantis und eine aus Braavos. Staffel 4 Tywin Lennister lässt Eis, das valyrische Großschwert von Haus Stark, einschmelzen und neu schmieden. Einer der Schmiede stammt aus Volantis. Staffel 5 Nach ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund planen Tyrion und Varys nach Meereen zu gehen. Varys erklärt erst über Land reisen zu wollen und in Volantis dann ein Schiff in die Sklavenbucht zu besteigen. Varys und Tyrion erreichen schließlich die Stadt. Tyrion besteht auf eine Pause von der langen Reise. Die beiden gehen über die Lange Brücke und nehmen dabei von den vielen Sklaven der Stadt Notiz. Sie verweilen kurz, als eine Rote Priesterin vom Herrn des Lichts und der "Drachenkönigin" spricht. Sie besuchen danach eines der hiesigen Bordelle. Im Bordell wird Tyrion von Jorah Mormont gesehen. Dieser fasst sogleich den Plan Tyrion zu entführen und an Daenerys auszuliefern. Als sich Tyrion direkt in die Rhoyne erleichtern möchte, fesselt und knebelt Jorah ihn. Dieser stiehlt ein Fischerboot und verlässt die Stadt Richtung Meereen. Staffel 6 Varys hat in Erfahrung gebracht, dass die Söhne der Harpyie von den Herrschern aus Astapor, Yunkai und der Freien Stadt Volantis finanziert werden. Tyrion lässt daraufhin eine Nachricht an die Herrscher der 3 Städte schicken. In Meereen empängt Tyrion die Gesandten zu Verhandlungen. Aus Volantis wird Belicho Paenymion geschickt. Des Weiteren läd Tyrion Kinvara, die Hohepriesterin des Roten Tempels aus Volantis, in den Thronraum der Großen Pyramide, um sie zu bitten, Worte über Daenerys' Tun weiter zu verbreiten. Kinvara unterstützt seine Ziele und lässt ihn wissen, dass sie ihm helfen möchte. Theon und Asha halten sich, auf ihrer Reise nach Meereen, in den Bordellen von Volantis auf. Die Herrscher aus Astapor, Yunkai und Volantis brechen das Abkommen mit Tyrion und greifen daraufhin Meereen an. Daenerys empfängt drei Gesandte der Städte zu Kapitulationsverhandlungen. Zur Strafe am Verrat des Abkommens, werden zwei Gesandte hingerichtet. Zum einen Belicho Paenymion aus Volantis und Razdal mo Eraz aus Yunkai. Orte in der Stadt Die Lange Brücke : Hauptartikel: Lange Brücke thumb|300px Volantis besteht aus zwei großen Stadtteilen, das Ostufer der Rhoyne und das Westufer. Während sich auf der Ostseite die wohlhabenden Menschen niederließen, entstanden am Westufer Bordelle und Tavernen. Um die beiden Teile effektiv zu verbinden, wurde die Lange Brücke gebaut. Sie ist die größte und längste Brücke der Bekannten Welt und hält das Gewicht von 1000 Elefanten aus. Der Tempel des Herrn des Lichts thumb|300px Der Rote Tempel von Volantis ist einer der größten Tempel seiner Art. Er ist sogar größer als die Große Septe von Baelor in Königsmund. Sklaven werden hier zu Priestern, Prostituierte und Soldaten ausgebildet. Die Schwarze Mauer thumb|300px| Die Schwarze Mauer ist das älteste Bauwerk in Volantis. Sie wurde von den Valyrern errichtet, welche mit ihr die Stadt als valyrische Kolonie gründeten. Die Mauer besteht aus schwarzem Drachenstein, ist 200 Fuß hoch (rund 60 Meter) und so dick, dass sechs Streitwagen mit je vier Pferden entlang der Zinnen Rennen fahren können. Ein solches Rennen wird jährlich zum Gründungsjubiläum der Stadt veranstaltet. Die Mauern beherbergten ursprünglich eine Garnison, welche als Außenposten des Freistaates diente. Damals wie heute dürfen nur Menschen die Mauern betreten, wenn sie eine Abstammung vom alten Valyria nachweisen können. Bekannte Volantener *{Talisa Maegyr} - eine hochgeborene Lady aus dem Adel von Volantis. Dient im Krieg der Fünf Könige als Heilerin und heiratet später Robb Stark. *Kinvara - Hohepriesterin des Roten Tempels von Volantis. Sie trägt die Titel die Flamme der Wahrheit, das Licht der Weisheit und Erste Dienerin des Herrn des Lichts. *{Belicho Paenymion} - nimmt als Vertreter der Triachen bei den Verhandlungen von Yezzan zo Qaggaz und Razdal mo Eraz mit Tyrion Lennister in Meereen teil. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|300px Die im spanischen Córdoba diente als Stand-in für die Lange Brücke von Volantis. Sie wurde mithilfe von CGI um die Aufbauten und Gebäude erweitert und optisch an die Beschreibungen aus der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer angepasst. Die Totale von Volantis in der Folge "Der Hohe Spatz" der fünften Staffel gewann 2016 den Visual Effects Society Award in der Kategorie Beste Visuelle Effekte in einer Fernsehserie. Watchers on the Wall Game of Thrones wins 4 Visual Effects Society Awards! In den Büchern Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Volantis fr:Volantis it:Volantis pl:Volantis ru:Волантис zh:瓦兰提斯 Kategorie:Orte (Essos) Kategorie:Freie Städte Kategorie:Volantis